Drug
by the freak down the street
Summary: ‘Edward’s a drug.’ I laughed, unable to cover it, thoroughly confusing Edward more, and I could see the agitation in his beautiful topaz eyes. Edward had called me a drug, but compared to him, I was aspirin. Oneshot. BxE


I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer, who imagined up amazing characters like the wonderful Jacob Black and amazing Edward Cullen, and _also_ thought up people like _Bella Swan. _(ugh.)

The inspiration for this… is _well_… I'm not sure that I have any. I was just thinking about how everyone keeps telling her that Edward's not 'healthy' for her… and I came up with this :)

-x-

_**Drug**_

I stared at Edward.

His perfect eyebrows furrowed, obviously trying to decipher what was going through my mind.

I continued to muse, not blushing like I used to when his intense gaze would fall on me.

'_Edward's not healthy for me_.' Yes, Edward had told me so on several occasions, Jacob had told me too, and even my father had noticed that, and he doesn't even know what Edward _really_ is!

But, it was at that moment, looking at his perfection I came to that conclusion—I guess you could say it finally sunk in.

Now, instead of looking at Edward's face, I was engrossed in my thoughts, still _looking_ at him, but not truly _seeing_ him.

'_Edward's a drug._' I laughed, unable to cover it, thoroughly confusing Edward more, and I could see the agitation in his beautiful topaz eyes. Edward had called _me_ a drug, but compared to him, I was aspirin.

'_I fell in love with him so slowly. It started with curiosity…_' I remembered seeing his ravishing face in the cafeteria. I felt _nothing_ for him then. Hearing Jessica talk about the Cullens…the feeling of wanting to get to know him… it was _curiosity_.

'_My curiosity escalated…'_ I got a taste. In Biology, I got my first bit of Edward Cullen. It wasn't _good_. It was similar to your first puff of a cigarette. You cough and splutter, and it's the most awful feeling imaginable. I still remember the way his obsidian eyes had sparkled with hatred, anger, defeat, _pain_… it had been all directed at _me_.

After that one brutal taste, I grew even _more_ curious. Weren't drugs supposed to make people feel _good_?

'_I went in for another taste…'_ Again, I got a bit of the mysterious Edward Cullen. It was _better_ this time. He wasn't, putting it in simple terms, _an asshole_. It was _pleasant_. Talking to Edward Cullen had caught my interest, and I wanted to learn _more_.

And, after that… I was a regular user. I went back, I _always_ went back. I needed _more_. I began _craving_ Edward. Like an addict, nothing else seemed important anymore. My life… my _everything_ began revolving around Edward. I couldn't get out, not that I wanted to. When exactly I had become addicted to Edward, I can't recall. But it _did_ happen; otherwise I wouldn't be here, sitting with Edward, our hands intertwined.

When I came to Forks, all Edward had been was a drug. A drug I hadn't started using. He was _unimportant._

I laughed out loud. Edward hadn't mattered at one point in my life. I looked at him, seeing his pale skin and thin lips that sat in a straight line and looked up at his topaz eyes that glimmered with annoyance, probably because he couldn't figure out what I was thinking about.

In the beginning, I hadn't _needed_ Edward… even a few months into our relationship, it was _wanting_… he was my _drug_.

'_My own brand of heroin…_' I laughed again, and it seemed that Edward had, had the last straw, "what are you thinking about?" he asked, the interest in his voice was evident.

I opened my mouth to say 'nothing', but changed my mind, seeing him sitting their expectantly, I smiled, laughing again, wondering _how_ I had had any happiness in my life before he came around.

"I'm a druggie." I finally said, and his confusion grew tenfold, and I laughed again, leaning in to kiss him.

'_And I never want to get clean.'_

-x-

This is my second Twilight fic, and I actually like it a lot.

Your opinions would be greatly appreciated (:

_Please review._


End file.
